Lost in Translation
by Aerith Queen of Cetra
Summary: .:KandaxAllen:. “It means 'I love you.'” “You love YUU?” It's simply in Lavi's nature to make them as uncomfortable as possible...


_Title:_ Lost in Translation

_Author: _Aerith Queen of Cetra

_Chapters_: 1/1

_Summary_: .:KandaxAllen:. "It means 'I love you.'" "You love YUU?!" It's simply in Lavi's nature to make them as uncomfortable as possible.

_Genre_: Humour/Romance

_Beta'd_: Nu-uh!

_Warnings:_ Shonen ai (boyxboy), teeny bit of play violence and bad language, rude Lavi... Some French? XD

_**Disclaimer: **_DAMN HIATUS!! Just when we were about to find out more about Kanda's past! Blah! I mean, I don't own DGM xD;;

_**Author's Comments: **_Yullen Week #2, Prompt is... "_Misunderstanding_." This one was weird, I don't know where it came from! My original idea for this has been switched with prank so... blah! New one!

* * *

**Lost in Translation**

* * *

_Change your language, you change your thoughts._

- Karl Albrecht -

* * *

"You're going to need to learn some French, you know."

"And why, pray tell, do I '_need_' to learn it, you idiot rabbit?"

Lavi pouted at the nickname but he shook it off and answered the annoyed Kanda Yuu, who obviously did _not_ appreciate having his private time, with a glass of wine and one of his favourite novels in the Exorcist's Common Room, interrupted by the nosy redhead with the eye patch.

"Because you're going to France tomorrow on your mission, so you need to learn a little before you go."

"I don't need to learn it. And I _especially_ don't need to learn from an idiot like _you_." Kanda sneered over the rim of his wine glass and turned back to his novel.

"Well, lucky for you, I wasn't offering!" Lavi stated childishly, sticking out his tongue at the Asian man who rolled his eyes in response.

"Whatever. Don't know any French anyway, so it doesn't matter." Even so, the topic refused to leave his tongue and his eyes trailed the room, moving past the pacing Lenalee to land upon Allen Walker, who knelt innocently on the floor shuffling his not so innocent deck of cards. "What about you, Allen!? Do you know any French?"

Allen was startled to be invited into this conversation but, placing his cards down onto the ground, he answered.

"Um...Yeah, I learned a little while I was away. Master... _really_ loved Paris."

"Ah, it is beautiful."

"Yeah and she was really nice too, taught me everything I know!"

"... of course _she_ did..." Lavi shook his head, trying to get the image of a chuckling Cross Marian with his arms around the blonde bimbo he assumed this 'Paris' to be, out of his head.

A shiver up his spine, he knelt down in front of Allen. "Well, um, say something in French then."

Allen pondered for a moment. It was unfortunate that he mentioned the womanising Cross at that time, for the only phrase that would come from his lips was...

"Je t'aime."

"'Je t'aime?' Hmm... What does it mean?"

Allen suddenly blushed, coughed and murmured under his breath, "It means, um, 'I love you.'"

Unfortunately, Lavi also still had Cross on his mind and mischief on his brain as he threw a finger towards Kanda and he screamed out at the top of his lungs, "Did you just say, 'You love _YUU'_?!"

Allen nearly fell backwards at the exclamation and Kanda spat the red wine from his mouth right across the plum carpeted floor and the two lovers immediately declared.

"NO_ WAY_!!"

Lavi blinked at the united outburst before sweat dropping and waving his hands. "Sorry, I thought that's what you meant! But... you guys _are_ together and you're _really_ close, so is it that big a deal?"

Allen and Kanda looked at each other and the same thought passed through their heads as Kanda turned away sharply, burying his nose into his novel again and Allen chuckled nervously and mumbled.

"Well um... we haven't exactly... you know... _said_ anything... yet."

"Oh right... but do you?"

"Lavi!" Lenalee spoke up this time, walking around and kicking the back of Lavi's head. "You can't ask them that! It's personal!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" The redhead rubbed his aching head, tears building in the corners of his eyes.

"Good." Her eyes gleamed righteously... but only for a moment. "But seriously, do you?!"

"Hey!" An indignant Lavi yelled as Lenalee knelt beside him. "Why did you kick me if you were just going to ask the same thing?"

"Because you said it so rudely... plus I'm a girl, so I have a right too. Now Allen, tell us!"

Allen was flustered, his words coming out in little, white gasps and he quickly replied. "Go ask Kanda."

Both Lenalee and Lavi quickly pulled themselves around so they knelt in front of Kanda, eyes glittering in wonder.

They seemed to forget, in their sudden burst of desperation, that Kanda could be a _very_ stubborn samurai, but they were soon reminded by the sneer that screamed, "You think I'm going to tell you idiots?"

The redhead and the dark haired woman looked at each other, blinked and nodded, before flipping themselves back into their former position in front of Allen, turning their inquiring gaze upon him.

"I... I... yeah... I'm not saying anything either."

They groaned. Lenalee and Lavi wanted to know, they very _badly_ wanted to know, and no force on this earth was going to keep them from that information, and so they lunged forward at the youngest male.

"Wait! W-What are you doing?!"

"We're going to make you talk."

Allen did _not_ like the smirks on their faces and he could almost see the metaphorical horns poking from their head. Before he could even ask what they had in mind, four hands descended upon him and fingers moved across his body. And he laughed. And laughed. And laughed.

He roared maniacally as they attempted to tickle him into submission and no matter which way he moved, the hands seemed to chase him and pull him down.

Kanda groaned in irritation at the cries of the white haired one, particularly the ones which involved his name being shouted in a helium-like voice, and he dropped his novel on the table before shouting for his "moyashi" to come over to him.

A thankful Allen scrambled away, standing to his feet and gathering himself before he moved towards Kanda, only to be pulled forward by his wrist and have words whispered lightly into his ear.

He blinked and his eyes widened wildly as he leaned over the elder male's body. He pulled back only slightly and kissed him, only just long enough, only just deep enough.

And Lavi and Lenalee watched, one curiously, one awkwardly, as Kanda thrust a hand through the short, glowing locks.

They pulled away only moments later and Allen whispered a reply into Kanda's ear.

The moment was fragile and tender, and was broken quite easily when Lavi timidly muttered Allen's name, who snapped around swiftly, so swiftly and so surprisingly that the redhead fell backwards.

"J'aime vraiment Kanda! Laissez-moi la paix donc!"

Allen yelled at them once Kanda had released him, before rushing out the door and covering his now bright red face.

"Hey wait! Allen! What does that mean? _Allen_?!" Lenalee cried as she rushed out the doors after him, stumbling slightly on her tired legs.

"Hey, Kanda! What did he say to you? That wasn't that "Je t'aime" or "Je t'aille" or whatever! What did he say?"

"How should I know?" And with that, the dark haired one smirked and returned to his book with supreme nonchalance.

"You are a bastard, Yuu." Lavi growled and rushed out the door. "Allen, wait up!"

Kanda scoffed and watched Lavi zoom out the door, waving snidely back at him. He shook his head and whispered over the pages of his book.

"Je te déteste, lapin stupide."

* * *

Tickling always works on me, I'm EXTREMELY ticklish XD And why is Kanda always drinking wine in my fics? Must be Komui XD;; And Kanda and Allen can speak the language of love aww! Multilingual gits xDD

I hope I got the French right, this one was the last one I started and I've only it finished today. Ahhh! Stupid exam timetable ruins everything T_T

Here's the translations by the way;

"J'aime vraiment Kanda! Laissex-moi la pais donc!" = I really love Kanda! So leave me alone!

"Je te déteste, lapin stupide." = I hate you, stupid rabbit.

So, reviews... s'il vous plaît? Ha ha!

* * *


End file.
